rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 76
Korrinoth 7, after traveling in the direction of the second ritual site, camping outside of town before attempting to approach it. It occurred between sessions 32 and 33. Transcript Gloom: Lei, left to her own devices, apparently has sparked upon an idea because of things viewed within the iPad. Lei, what is it that you'd like to try? Lei: lei is going to try to take apart the lamp. what's holding it together? Gloom: investigation Lei: 4 Gloom: The "lamp" appears to be a solid piece, it doesn't actually emit light itself so much as it controls the light level in the room. There are some fine lines etched in its surface, too difficult to read Lei: lei is going to play around with it to see how it controls the light level in the room? how does it turn the light off and on? are there different settings? where does the light come from? Gloom: an arcana check Lei: 7 Gloom: There are Xelbari-face-shaped holes around the upper edge of the walls, casting a friendly glow across the room. The lamp acts as a dimmer switch Lei: lei pulls out her silver dagger and tries to break the lamp to see what, if anything, happens as a result Gloom: an attack roll Lei: 16 Gloom: damage Lei: 3 Gloom: You chip a tiny bit from the lamp, but nothing immediately happens Lei: cool. she's gonna do it again. to hit, 3 dmg if it hits Gloom: the blade deflects awkwardly off of the lamp Lei: okay then, time for a new technique. lei picks up the lamp and throws it against the opposite wall. Gloom: It bounces harmlessly off the wall Lei: lei sighs. she goes to get a closer look at the chip she made in the lamp. can she see inside of it? Gloom: a perception check investigation Lei: investigation Gloom: the tiniest glimmer of '''something' is visible beyond the hairline crack'' Lei: does it seem magical in nature??? is it a xelbari head? Gloom: There isn't nearly enough of a view to determine what is on the other side, but you surmise that it's probably magical Lei: hmm, she thinks, i can absorb a small amount of magic to reduce damage. i wonder if i could....absorb whatever this magical energy is? and she tries to do that Gloom: check with disadvantage Lei: 6 Gloom: Not really understanding the way the energies are contained or how they work, you are unable to draw power from the object Lei: lei is undeterred. clearly more information is required! she will once again pick up her silver dagger and try to make the chip larger so she can get a better look within you want me to roll, it's 16 to hit, 6 dmg if it hits Gloom: the crack grows slightly wider Lei: lei looks inside again. can she make out anything else about what is within? what kind of magic is this, anyway? something like kiono's light cantrip?????(edited) Gloom: another investigation check Lei: 18 Gloom: with advantage Lei: 19 Gloom: It seems like a part of a light spell, just diffused in the room and part of the space. The light from within seems to be the inner arcane workings of the Spare Bedroom, or a part of them Lei: ooo, okay take two. let's see what happens if she tries to absorb the light magic. or the arcane workings of the spare bedroom. whatever. time to experiment and see what happens!(edited) Gloom: Arcana check Lei: 19 Gloom: You have some ideas about how to channel this energy, mostly from snippets of conversation between Izora and Kiono at the edge of your periphery, about "threading the tetragon" and "siphoning the matrices" or something like that. The patterns you see seem familiar enough, right? a Charisma ability check Lei: 14 Gloom: You begin to draw some of the energy into yourself, the artifice of the place is complex and powerful. The room trembles slightly. You'll need more power. Y/N? Lei: yeah Gloom: Charisma Check Lei: 25 Gloom: you go full throttle, drawing power from the dimensional room. The rumbling intensifies and your fingertips blaze with more power than you've ever held in your life. saving throw with advantage What kind of effect do you want to bring about with this energy? Lei: 18 she hadn't really gotten that far. all that enters her head is, uh man i wish i had a potato and some wires and a lightbulb.(edited) Gloom: (does she want to try to put the energy to that purpose? It's an exertion of will, it's not intelligent or responsive to idle thought) Lei: (oh cool, okay. she's gonna try to do the transmutation thing kiono was talking about then.) if i can turn a person into a rat, why wouldn't i be able to turn, say, the bathtub into potatoes? can't hurt to try! Gloom: You turn your thoughts to taking the raw energy to unravelling the bathtub and transforming it into starch. an arcana check to attempt to develop a methodology Lei: 22 Gloom: You have some ideas, and you think you have enough power, time to mash some bath potatoes. The rumbling around you intensifies a Charisma check to guide the power in the desired direction Lei: 13 Gloom: You channel arcane power into the tub, the energies involved are great and chaotic, and this is very unlike anything you've done before. a d20 Lei: 1 Gloom: There is a flash of light and the sound of something breaking. As your vision clears, the room appears undisturbed. The tub in front of you appears... slightly more brown, and perhaps rougher than the white marble was before. maybe. It's hard to tell. And then the backlash happens. a d100 Lei: 28 Gloom: A crack appears in the wall as the rebound begins to tear the place apart, the rumbling increases in magnitude to that of an earthquake. As you look around, loose objects are sucked towards the fissures and into the void beyond. (Anything to try and do?) Lei: big is the crack? Gloom: (Right now, about two inches wide and two feet long. Other cracks are appearing and expanding) Lei: well, that's not good. (i dont think she reacts right away) Gloom: The rumbling intensifies, the cracks widen. Make a dexterity saving throw Lei: 17 Gloom: You manage to keep your footing as the room continues to fall apart(edited) Lei: she watches this happening around her, and thinks, oh shoot. the tablet. teer would kill me. and tries to grab it and pray to belxari Gloom: presume it was left on the bed as a fairly reasonable location? Lei: (yeah, definitely kept in a safe spot nearby) Gloom: save to keep footing on her turn Lei: 10 Gloom: she falls and lands hard on her tailbone, yet not hard enough to deal damage , spending half her movement to regain her footing, makes her way across the room. The floor fissures and cracks, athletics or acrobatics to successfully traverse Lei: fail, total 3 acrobatics Gloom: You leap over a fissure to reach the bed, but your landing spot crumbles away under your feet. You fall. Make a dexterity saving throw to avoid falling into the void beyond Lei: 8 Gloom: Lei attempts to pull herself up, but her grip slips and her view of the room falls away. There was an awful lot of rumbling though, so the ipad probably also fell, because why not. Dexterity check to catch it as you fall into wherever you're headed. Lei: 8 can she try to mage hand it? that thing is more important than her life rn Gloom: dex or arcana Lei: arcana Gloom: The ethereal fingers barely grasp the edge of the ipad, wherever you're going, it's going with you Lei: can she eject the letters from the casting glove and get it inside? Gloom: the interests of fairness, you've got one action left before whatever happens, happens. if you want that to be it, you'll be unable to pray to Belxari in this scene, but otherwise yes. Lei: doesn't know that, and she has her priorities. deffo gonna put it in the casting glove. Gloom: You exchange the bundle of letters for the iPad, and soon the only sensation you have is that of falling. Category:OOS